Enlightenment
by Angel Dove1
Summary: A dream locks Atemu in one of his memories, unlocking a hidden desire he didn't know about. Being kidnapped by a group of thieves, Atemu discoveries Seth and remembers how the two of them met along with something he never knew about. M/M
1. Chapter 1

I know it's been a long time since I've written. I'm apologizing right now because I've had a horrible case of writer's block and hated this first chapter for weeks. Finally after getting my PDA working once again I managed to get this chapter off. This is actually the third version of this story so if you don't like it so far please tell me now. I'm have it all completed so I'm just going to put it completely up today instead of waiting a few days. Again, I'm really not a fan of this story so if you like it, please let me know. Anyway let's get this started.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh even though I'd love to. I own nothing *sobs*

Warning: Violence

* * *

Chapter One

Atemu stared at the sun before him as if it was a foreign object, and he'd never seen it before. Everything felt so strange as if he was in a dream, but that was impossible. He was fully awake and seeing the rising sun off in the distance. He could feel the warmth of the cooling sands, and the hard stone floor below him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing another life. A life with someone he wished to protect. A life full of faces he could remember, but not the names to them at that moment. He sighed and moved over to the soft bed, calling him like the sandstorm that threatens his doorstep from time to time. Lying down on it, he finally remembered the names. Yugi, the one he swore to protect, surfaced in his mind. If he could remember that name and know of his adventures with the petite child, then why was he seeing Egypt as if he never left? What could be different about this time? How did he end up back here? Atemu placed his arm over his eyes. He felt fatigue and confused. The memories of a duel just finished, and he returning to the puzzle like always, but there was something more.

Atemu remembered more and more of the life he now saw as a dream. He lost the final duel against Yugi and was about to leave for the afterlife when his other half called out to him. That was when he noticed that he just couldn't simply leave. He returned to his side even if it meant an eternity stuck in the puzzle. He didn't wish to abandon his friend. Upon returning back to Japan, still locked in the puzzle, both Yugi and Atemu retired for the night. When he awoke, he thought, at first, that he and Yugi accidentally switched during the night, but a desperate voice beside him alerted him to how wrong he was. He stared up into the amethyst eyes of his concerned other half.

He remembered loving the feel of a body again and not having someone in the back of his mind talking to him while they watched helplessly from the shadows. Atemu loved eating and feeling things again. Everything seemed so perfect. That was until what he thought was last night, he went to sleep in his new bedroom and woke up here in this room. Atemu sighed and decided to live out whatever this was considering that he'd been through much worse. Maybe the gods decided to send him back to his own time because he wasn't needed there or maybe this was a test to concur if he was truly worthy to live again. Either way he was determined to figure this out and return to modern day Japan just like he wanted.

Atemu moved away from the window and began to strip the heavy jewelry off his body. Even though he never minded the weight of such glamorous it seemed so tedious to have right about now. As he continued to place the jewelry in its respected places, Atemu heard a quiet voice asking for admittance into his chamber. Finding no fault in allowing this person in, he turned to the door. "Come in." An adolescent no older than seventeen harvests entered into the room. His eyes down casted with the auburn hair handing slightly in front of his face. "Do not fear you may raise your eyes," Atemu spoke softly, falling into his pharaoh form easily as if he never left. The young man lifted his deep blue eyes, causing Atemu to jerk back. "Seto," he breathed, not remembering ever seeing someone who looked like Seto Kaiba, his reincarnated advisor.

"No, my lord. My name is Seth. Please address me as you seem fit though." Seth sank into the door not wanting to be there right this second. He wanted to disobey his orders and take his chances with his master than being in the same room with the pharaoh.

"Seth, do not fear me." Atemu approached the young man. "What is it you need from me?"

Seth blushed and stammered over his words. "I have come to massage your aching body. They sent for me shortly after your return from your long during back from the front line." Atemu stared confused at him. He never remembered going into battle other than with the dark lord himself, but there were still parts of his past he didn't know about. This could have been a living memory, a dream even. His body felt sore though. He didn't see any harm in allowing the young man to accomplish his task.

Atemu walked towards the bed and stripped down to nothing as he lied down on the bed. It was easier considering that he'd already taken off his jewelry. He also didn't want to change anything in the past and knew that he wouldn't object to a massage especially after a long ride or even a battle. Seth approached the pharaoh slowly. He truly didn't want to betray his king, but he didn't wish to disobey his master either. He fought between dying by his master's hands, or dying by the guards'. Either way he knew he was going to die so why would he help someone that only wanted to harm Egypt.

Backing away from Atemu, Seth bowed his head. "My lord, please rise quickly. You are in danger."

Atemu glanced up at the man. "What do you mean?" He grabbed his clothes and placed it back on seeing the fear in Seth's eyes. "What is going on?"

Just as he asked that a group of men came filing in. The older man with dark black hair grabbed Seth and threw him over to the two muscular men standing by the door. "I'll deal with you later," he hissed before turning towards Atemu. "Hello, my pharaoh." Atemu back slowly away from the group of people, attempting not to signal his plan to grab the sword that he knew was directly behind him. He bumped into something hard and warm. The person wrapped his arms around his chest and held him firmly. "I wouldn't go for that sword, Pharaoh Atemu. Get the jewels." One of the guards by the door moved away and started to collect all the jewelry that Atemu just positioned around the room.

"What do you want?"

"I could say I want nothing but the jewels. Unfortunately that would be a lie. I wish not to be condemned by the gods for lying to my pharaoh. You have two options. One you let us walk you out and you tell you're guards you'll be return shortly, or we'll do it the hard way and you don't want to know what that is."

"Don..." Seth attempted to say, but the one holding him placed his hand over his mouth.

The leader glared at Seth. "That is twice now you've betrayed me. I'll deal with you later. Take him to the horses."

Atemu glared at the man. "If you think I'm going to go quietly, think again. I will not be you're prize."

The leader sighed and glanced at the man behind Atemu. He instantly felt the arms around his neck, cutting the air circulation off. Atemu gasped for breath as he continued to fight the obviously stronger man behind him. The world twirled and faded as his body was deprived of more and more air. Suddenly everything went dark and Atemu collapsed in the man's arms. "Stuff him in a sac and let's go."

The leader walked carefully out of the room. He didn't want to be noticed by too many guards even though they knew he was here to get food for his distraught town that was devastated in the earlier war. He managed to fool everyone so far, but he didn't want to risk anything. The three of them left the palace quickly with only one man glancing there way, but he did nothing.

The leader climbed up on the horse that Seth was currently sitting on. He grabbed his hair and pulled it back, earning a hiss of pain from the young man. "When we get home, report immediately to my chambers. I'm very displeased with you." He let Seth's hair go and pulled on the reigns to the horse taking off through the desert, racing against the rising sun. He wanted to be back at the hideout before Ra rose to his peak not only because he knew the young monarch would awaken long before then, but because his disappearance will become known around the kingdom and any person found within the vicinity of their search would be questioned.

Seth took a quick glance behind him to where the sac too large for normal food sat on a wagon. He frowned at the disgrace given to the lord of their land, but he knew better than to question his master anymore than he had. It was going to be a trying time once they reached their hideout. Unfortunately, it wasn't a long ride before they were entering into the rock entrance hidden by a sand hill several miles away from the pharaoh's lands. He jumped quickly off the horse before his master could change his mind about when and where his punishment would be. He waited inside of the room, not thrilled of how submissive he's being, but he knew not to anger his master more.

A few minutes later, the leader walked into the room, slamming the door shut. Seth stood on the other side of the elegant room in-between the large decorative golden desk and the king size red bed. "Strip and on the bed." Seth stared and shook, knowing full well what was going to happen. The leader grabbed his hair and shoved him against the wall, crushing his face against it. "Do not disobey me, boy." He tossed Seth on the bed and walked over to the desk. Choosing not to fight any longer, Seth stripped of the little clothes he had, letting the white cloth fall to the ground. He got on the bed and sat there, no longer ashamed of his nudity around the older man. "On your knees." Seth down casted his eyes and rolled over onto his knees. He felt the cold chain hooking his legs to the bed and his wrists to the headboard. A gag was shoved in his mouth as tears sprang from his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. Everything felt so hopeless. This time he'd hope that he'd die tonight.

He heard the door open and close again before feeling two hands on his body. "Remember me, my love." Seth's blood turned cold. The leader stood back and watched as the large black haired man held Seth in place as he climbed up on the bed. He smiled evilly knowing full well how much pain this would cause his young slave. Maybe that would keep him from falling out of line for all time. He left the room just as Seth unleashed a muffled pain filled cry.

Walking down the long hallway and into the dungeon filled with little light except for the soft glow of candles lined every few feet along the wall, he approached the cell holding his main prize. The price he'd get for bring the red eyed pharaoh would be something he'd never dreamed of. Glancing at his guards, he surveyed the slouched, bruised body of the pharaoh. "What happened?"

"He attempted to escape after we dumped the sac in the cell."

"Any other damage beside the bruises on his arms?"

"No, sir,"

"Good. When Ra sets, go to my chambers and take Seth to his room. I do not want to come back from my trip into the market place to find any thing out of place. No one opens this door. No one touches the pharaoh but me. He needs to be in perfect condition to get the right place."

"Yes, sir." With that, the leader left the hideout in search of the man who's going to fetch the best price.

* * *

This isn't going to be a long story, but it'll be long enough to bring something about with it. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence

* * *

Chapter Two

Seth awoke sore and more tired than he ever remembered. He hated having to fell that way, but he should have known that displeasing his master would have brought that despicable man around. Seth reached to his back and felt the dry blood. He was in extreme pain from last night. Pushing the young man's body to the limit, the man did even more things to him than he ever did. Seth cried and curled as best as he could on the cold floor to his empty room. Apparently they even removed the cot that he normally slept on. That would be the last time he disobeyed. He couldn't take any more of the pain and suffering. He didn't even know why he was even attempting to make a better life. His parents gave him up to this life. What did he have left?

Seth remembered that cruel day like it was his favorite story book, knowing all the details and having the ability to recite every word. He hated thinking about that day, but every abuse he received here only trigged the memory. He was always a happy child, living his life peacefully while tending the flowers that oddly grew in their small paradise of a home. The hot sun beat down on every part of their land except for the small area under a few large desert trees where plant life chose to grow. He loved those flowers more than he loved life itself.

But, life's cruelty would never be held off even by the peace of mind everyone always held. In the small garden a few yards away from the house was where he met his master for the first time. His goons grabbed him and pulled him away from the house. Away from his safety. He screamed for his parents and fought a losing battle against the men taking him away. It wasn't until they threw him into this room that his master told him what he believed now to be the truth. His parents chose their own wealth over their son. They gave him to this band of thieves to do with as they pleased.

Many months he spent bleeding in this room from all the whippings and beatings from his disobedience. It wasn't worth living over again, not even for a man he thought so highly of. The pharaoh was the first person he ever considered giving his life to. The stories of his heroic deeds reached the hideout on top of how beautiful he was. Every man wanted him for his pleasure and/or torment. Every man but Seth. Seth only wanted to save the pharaoh from this world, but he could not. At first it didn't matter to him what happened to the leader of Egypt. He never personally done anything to help him, but after meeting him for the first time, Seth began to change his way of thinking.

The way the pharaoh look at him, not judging him for his low stature or treating him with any disrespect. The caring that shined threw his eyes was something he craved for. Something he'd die for. That was what made him disobey. If only for a second, he wanted to save this obviously loving leader from fate's cruel hand, but he could not. Fate didn't wish for him to be the savior to anyone. He stood, finally, ignoring all the pain that unleashed from his hips and back. Seth knew that he had to leave his room soon or else more punishment would unleash, and he knew he couldn't handle another beating today or surely he'd die.

Moving carefully out of his room, he passed several thieves that stared at him as if he was the fresh meat. They all knew better than to attack him unless instructed to because his master kept a strong hold on him. Noticing that everyone seemed more on edge, Seth walked further into the cavern until he reached their dungeon. He had to see the young pharaoh for himself. He needed to know if the man was still alive and what condition he was in. He could only imagine what his master had planned. "The biggest jewel." That's what his master referred to the pharaoh as. The only question would be who was he promised to and was Seth too late to see him once more.

Upon entering into the holding area, Seth recognized the guard standing by the door. He glared at the brown haired man once he noticed the bruises lining Atemu's arms. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Making sure that you didn't ruin the prize."

The man grabbed Seth and slammed him against the bars. "How dare you talk to me like that, slave!"

"Release him," a strong but scratchy voice spoke. Glancing over Seth's shoulder, the guard stared at the young monarch.

"I do not take orders from you."

The pharaoh pushed himself up off the ground and onto his unsteady legs. "It does not matter to me who you take orders from. I am telling you to release him."

Seth couldn't believe his ears. The pharaoh was defending him even though he was part of the group that kidnapped him. He felt his body crash with the floor, and the door swung open before Seth could even say another word. The guard grabbed Atemu and punched him right in the face. Unable to get enough speed to defend the attacks, Atemu did what he could to block them. After a few minutes of constant striking, Seth got up and ran into the cell, ignoring his fear and pain. He tackled the man and used all his strength to hold him down, but before he could do more his master's voice echoed through the cell. "Enough!"

Seth got off the man and bowed his head. "He was beating the pharaoh."

"Do not speak. Akin, leave us." The leader glanced down at the pharaoh's bleeding face. He sighed and looked at Seth. "Clean him up. You deserve a meal tonight for your reward. Come find me when you're done."

"Yes, master." Seth bowed his head and waited for his master to leave before walking out of the cell and a few feet away to where a barrel of water sat. He filled two bowls up of the precious liquid before tearing a piece of fabric off his shirt. He returned to the panting pharaoh and knelt down beside him. "Thank you, my king." Seth handed him one of the bowls to moisten his sore throat. Atemu gladly accepted and drank the water as if it was his last.

Atemu opened his eyes and stared into his blue eyes. Seth looked exactly like his advisor of this time and Kaiba in modern day Japan. He felt as if he was called to this place to witness this moment of his life for some strange reason, but unfortunately witnessing it left him to feel everything. All the pain and the emotions. He started to move away from the fact that it was all a dream to the fact that he was teleported back to this time. Atemu smiled at Seth as he dabbed the cool cloth against his burning skin. "Are you their slave?" Atemu asked.

Seth halted his movements and lowered his eyes. "For some time now. I am sorry, my king. I have tried to stop them, but it failed."

"Do not concern yourself with that. Tell me. Where are your parents?"

Tears stung Seth's eyes. "They abandoned me to these people."

This conversion felt familiar to Atemu as if he had this before. Suddenly everything began to come back to him. This was his advisor Seth. He did find him with a band of thieves. But, how did they escape? He couldn't remember. Seth began to wipe the blood off Atemu's face once again, trying to ignore the concern stares of the young pharaoh. "Escape with me?"

"I cannot, my king."

"I will keep you safe. I promise."

"It is not possible. I cannot disobey my master again."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Many times," Seth whispered.

Atemu growled. "I need to get you out of here. Please help me. My troops will be searching everywhere for me. All we have to do is make it halfway back to the city."

"You do not understand, my king. There are too many people in this cavern to even hope to escape. If he managed to get to you before what makes you think you can protect me and yourself from him again."

"Seth, please. I know you have the desire for something more. You wish for freedom as well as I do. Let us help each other."

"I cannot!" Seth backed away from the young monarch unable to listen any longer without being tempted. "Master has someone lined up to purchase you."

"What makes you think they can get me away from Egypt?"

"They got you out of the palace. You are underestimating them."

Atemu sighed and stared at him. Apparently he doesn't convince him this moment to escape with him. Maybe he didn't even escape with him to begin with. He could have escaped on his own and came back for Seth. Either way he knew he had to plan for something. Atemu watched as Seth exited the cell. "I must go now before my master takes away my reward."

Atemu frowned. "Do you not eat?" Seth shook his head and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the pharaoh to his thoughts. Now he was conscious enough to plan. He was determined to get them both out. One way or the other.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: None in this chapter

* * *

Chapter Three

Seth ran out of the dungeon. He couldn't be tempted by the pharaoh's words even if he desired them. Out of all the times he attempted to escape this place, there was no way he could even consider helping another person out. When he tried to escape a few months after he was thrown into this room, there was only him, and he got as far as the main entrance. There was no way he could get the pharaoh out as well. Too many guards were positioned around him. Seth glanced at the three standing by the entrance to the dungeon. One went in just as Seth was leaving. One by the cell. Two standing directly outside. Not to mention the four blocking the entrance way to the cavern, and the group of thieves lined inside the cavern. There were too many to even think about. Candles lined every few feet preventing him from sneaking about and someone would notice if a few were extinguished. He wouldn't get far. He knew that. The only chance that the pharaoh had was that his troops would find him before whoever purchased him took him out of the country.

Seth sighed. He was of no help to anyone. The temptation of food was too great. Walking down another tunnel, Seth was greeted by the delicious smell of fish boiling in the various herbs and oils. It was the first time Seth has joined them in several weeks besides the small dribbles of food they gave him in order to keep him alive. Seth was tempted to avoid all food in the small hope that he'd die, but he knew his life wasn't that lucky and fate would never grant him his eternity in peace so easily. Walking over to the woman preparing the food, she instantly handed him a full fish. He tried to tell her it was too much, but she pushed him away and let him enjoy the extra portion that he never gotten before.

He was used to getting the fish tail or even less than that as his reward. He turned to look at the woman who smiled and moved towards the next person ready for a meal. Seth stared down at the fish and started enjoying his meal. His master walked by without even glancing in his direction. At first his heart stopped, thinking that he was going to get in trouble for having the whole fish, but walking quickly behind him was a man he never saw before. The white hair seemed out of place with the man's young tan skin. Seth shivered as the man's reddish brown eyes fell on him. He bowed his head and shoved as much of the fish into his mouth as he could before anyone noticed him there. Thanking the red haired woman, Seth ran back into his room. He assumed that the man coming was the one who purchased the pharaoh. He was out of time.

Atemu sat quietly in the cell going over every battle and escape sequence he could think of, but nothing was making it easier for him to escape this prison. He needed the help of Seth. There was no way around it. He heard footsteps approaching and sat up on his legs. The uneasy feeling was settling in his body, allowing him to balance and see clearing. His thoughts became more and more clear by the passing second. All he needed to do was take everything one step at a time.

The leader walked into Atemu's view smirking evilly. "Well, dear pharaoh, this will conclude our deal. Bakura here will take you to the border and Egypt will be mine forever. Such a pity that you get to live forever as his slave. I would love to share my bed with you."

Atemu spat, disgusted by the man standing before him. "Never. You will never have me nor will you have Egypt."

The leader laughed as he glanced back at Bakura. "You will have fun breaking his will. Send for me when you did. I would love to see him broken."

Bakura smirked. "It will take time, but you know as well as I do he will break in time."

Atemu glared at Bakura. Now it all made sense. He wondered why Bakura always aimed to destroy him. He thought it was his hate for sealing him away, but apparently Atemu did meet him prior to that day. With the appearance of Bakura, Atemu confirmed that he did escape somehow. He needed to figure out how before it was too late. The white haired thief smiled at the leader. "The gold will arrive tomorrow. I expect him to be ready by then. Do you agree?"

"He will be ready and awaiting you dressed in the garments you provided. Now, come, tonight we will feast on this glorious victory." The two disappeared down the hallway as Atemu watched them closely from his cell.

Getting up on his feet, Atemu tried the door. There had to be some way for him to escape. There was no way he was going to become Bakura's plaything. Atemu kicked at the door and pulled on the bars but there was no way he could free himself from this dungeon. After hours of constant strain, the pharaoh gave up and sat on the ground. There was no choice. He had to let Bakura take him out of this place and attempt an escape either along the way to wherever Bakura planned or after they got to their destination. He couldn't rely on Seth even if he may be the one that helps him. Frowning he closed his eyes and focused. Maybe he could trigger his memory and see how he escaped from this place.

Seth stared at the empty room he called his own. There had to be something better than this. Could he even think about escaping? Was it even possible? Seth left the room and back into the main hall to the cavern. He watched his master walk with the white haired man down one of the tunnels. He must have gone to see the pharaoh already. Quickly moving towards the dungeon, Seth stopped at the doorway as the two guards blocked his way. "Master asked that I clean the jewel before his new garments are placed on him." They stared at Seth, doubting him before parting ways and allowed him to enter. It wasn't as if they trusted him. They just didn't wish to anger their leader even if it was only a lie.

Seth ran down the tunnel, noticing that the guard was gone. Maybe his master sent him away when he brought the white haired man there. He peered into the cell. "My pharaoh, I shall get you out." Seth searched the room for the keys but couldn't find them.

Atemu stood and placed his hand on Seth's arm. "It is fine, Seth. I wish not to endanger your life."

Seth shook his head. "I am going to free you."

"You said it yourself. How do you expect to get us both out with guards everywhere? I shall think of something else."

He growled and pushed his hand away from him. "Stubborn pharaoh," he commented, ignoring his disrespect to the one who actually showed him compassion.

"I have a plan. Is there any way you can leave this place?"

Seth nodded. "With Master spending more attention to you, he has yet to say much to me. No one would question me if I were to sneak out."

"Do you know what sort of outfit they are putting me in?"

"Something simple and white. You'll have chains, making it impossible for you to escape after you leave here."

Atemu frowned. "Can you get the keys to those chains?"

"No, my pharaoh, but I could bring your troops."

The pharaoh smiled at him. "Will you be able to escape that long?"

"Master's customer will take you when Ra awakes. It has happened before. I see no reason to it not to happen the same way again."

"I am putting my trust in you. If you can help me, you will have a home forever in my palace."

Seth blushed and bowed his head. "I am nothing but a slave, my pharaoh. I cannot ask you for something so precious to you."

"Nonsense. I will await for you when Ra awakes."

Seth nodded and exited the tunnel, making sure to grab a few cloths and wetting them in the barrel of water before leaving. "I am hanging these to dry," he said as he passed the guards. Even though they hardly ever hung things outside to dry, Seth knew that it was possible. He snuck out through the small cavern near the entrance and out onto the small platform. The sun was falling, giving the afternoon sky a reddish tint. Seth stared at the sky, hoping that he could pull off this plan off.

Taking one more look at the entranceway, Seth climbed carefully down the cliff. Off in the distance was a group of horse riders. He silently hoped that those people were part of the pharaoh's guards. Quickly running through the sands, he stumbled several times, but managed to run into one of the men. "Stop, please," he shouted.

One of the men pulled to a stop and swarmed around him. "What business do you have here?"

"Are you the pharaoh's guards?"

The man glared at him and dismounted. "Why do you need to know?"

"Please. I need to know."

A tall black haired man moved around the other guard and stood before Seth. "We are the pharaoh's private guard. We are looking for the pharaoh. Do you have any information?"

Seth bit his lip and frowned. "The pharaoh was kidnapped from his room two nights prior. I know where he is. Please help him. He'll be leaving with a white haired man from a cavern to the north of here." Seth hoped that he was doing right by telling these people. Though they held colors of the pharaoh, he still had his doubts. The guards mounted their horses again. "He'll be leaving when Ra awakes." The guards rode off towards the cavern leaving Seth standing there in the dust. He didn't wish to go back knowing that he'd be beaten and tortured for what he did. He knew they wouldn't kill him only to make his life miserable. "Be safe, my pharaoh," Seth whispered, bowing his head in the northern direction before turning on his heels and walking off to a place he didn't know where.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: None again.

* * *

Chapter Four

The sand kicked up in Seth's face as he tried to cover it with his shirt, but he shivered from the cool desert air. The sun was due to rise in a few minutes and Seth knew that he had to keep walking. The further he got from the hideout and the city the better. Coughing, he attempted to moisten his parched throat, but all he got was the arching, stinging sensation as if he swallowed a sac full of pointy rocks. He wondered if the pharaoh would be rescued. He silently hoped for the best. The pharaoh was a great man and deserved to live a long prosperous life. Smiling as the sun began to rise, Seth moved further into the unknown sand, awaiting for his new master or a chance at freedom.

Atemu sat quietly in the cell. He didn't know if Seth managed to bring his troops or not. He expected to see the young man again, but as hours went by and Seth didn't return, he began to worry. He wondered if someone killed him or prevented him from escaping. He didn't hear anything from the guards to acknowledge the fact that Seth was discovered leaving. Praying for a miracle, Atemu hoped for the best.

Footsteps snapped Atemu from his thoughts as he stared up at the familiar brownish red eyes. Bakura smirked at him, knowing full well that he was staring at the dress job the guards did earlier. He wore a simple white garment that barely hid any of his flesh, and his arms were chained around his back, preventing him from attacking the thief. Bakura unlocked the door and stood before Atemu. Without saying a word he grabbed the pharaoh and pulled him along the slightly lit tunnels. Atemu didn't speak. He didn't want to even breath as his nervousness shot through him, wondering if his guards were going to be outside.

The light blinded the pharaoh as Bakura continued to pull him towards a horse. Within a matter of seconds, the two were surrounded and spears and swords were plunged into the thieves standing by the entranceway. Bakura jumped out of the way and climbed quickly on the brown horse. He cursed under his breath before taking off through the desert quickly tailed by two of the pharaoh's guards. Mahado ran towards Atemu and stood before him. "My pharaoh, are you alright?"

"Fine. Where's the boy that told you where to find me?"

"He did not follow us."

Atemu growled. He should have known that Seth wouldn't want to return to the palace with him. "Capture everyone inside of the cavern and get these chains off me."

After a few minutes of struggle, Atemu was finally free of his bonds and climbing up on the nearest horse. "I'm going after that boy," he shouted not caring if someone came with him.

"My pharaoh, he'd be long gone by now."

"He is traveling on foot, correct? We will catch him by horse."

"We do not even know which direction."

"I do." Atemu said as he took off. "Bring all those thieves back to the palace and place them in the dungeon. I will deal with them when I return," he shouted behind him as Mahado and two other guards followed the young pharaoh. Atemu wasn't sure how he knew where Seth was, but he wasn't going to doubt the feeling he had in his gut. He had to find him no matter what.

Riding swiftly through the sand, Atemu saw a figure in the distant. His back red from the sun beating down on it and a cloth wrapped tightly around his face. Pulling the horse to a stop, Atemu ran the rest of the way over towards Seth, ignoring the burning sun on his back. He pulled Seth to a stop. "I told you to return to the palace."

"No, my pharaoh. I do not deserve such kindness."

"You saved my life. You deserve everything I want to give you. Do not play coy."

Seth stared up at the other three that came with the pharaoh. "You give me too much credit. If it was not for me to begin with, you would still be safe in your palace."

"Then help me make it right. Return to the palace with me and become my military advisor."

Seth stared at him. "I know nothing about the military. I am barely educated as it is."

"Then you shall be taught and when you are ready, I will appoint you as one of my advisors. Do not pass this up, Seth, I owe you that much."

Seth sighed and nodded. There was no way the pharaoh would let him simply walk away. He climbed on the horse behind Atemu and rode the distance back to Egypt. The palace was all a hustle over the return of the king and many people approached Atemu with concerned faces and news about keeping his disappearance quiet from his enemies. Atemu turned to one of his servants. "Clean Seth up and place him in fresh garments. Then escort him to my chambers."

Atemu walked into his throne room, listening to all the demands and answering them when appropriate. "Mahado, execute all the thieves from the cavern. I wish not to let them live longer than they were will to let me live.

"Yes, my pharaoh."

"Akhenaden, from here on out you will train a young boy by the name of Seth on how to run my military. Educate him in everything he may need and do not treat him with any disrespect. He will come see you after he is properly fed and clothed." The older man bowed his head and left the chambers. "As for everyone else. Go about your business like I have been here the entire time. I am going to my chambers to rest."

Atemu left the throne room and walked the long distance to his chambers. Inside Seth stood by the bed as if he was in a daze, remembering the last time he was in there. "Are you hungry?"

The sound of Atemu's voice caused Seth to jump. He turned to the pharaoh and bowed. "No my pharaoh,"

"I suggest you eat later whether you are hungry or not. For now I suggest you rest."

"In here, my pharaoh?"

"Yes, I want to keep an eye on you." Seth nodded and started for a position of the floor. "The bed is big enough. Join me." The young man blushed and shook his head.

"The floor will do."

Not giving Seth a choice, Atemu pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto the soft mattress. "Rest. We both need it." It didn't take long for the two to fall into a deep sleep, neither objecting to the close proximity that they were at.

Months went by without much stress. Seth studied hard and was impressed by his teacher's wide range of knowledge. He enjoyed learning about old battles and how he defeated the enemies. He spent days listening to the older man reminisce about old times and nights curled up in his own chambers directly beside the pharaoh's. He barely saw much of Atemu, choosing not to bother the obviously busy pharaoh. The two saw each other every now and then, joining each other for lunch or a walk through the gardens. Seth became attached to the exotic pharaoh that never showed him any disrespect. Deep down inside he wanted something more than a simple friendship or loyalty.

Seth was excited about the following day. It was the day he finally joined the pharaoh's advisors. Now he'll be able to see him no matter what time it was. Seth walked quickly but quietly down the hallways until he reached Atemu's chambers. "May I enter, my pharaoh?"

"Come in, Seth," Atemu called knowing who was standing there. He stood away from the balcony and faced Seth just as he felt light headed. He placed his head on his forehead and instantly felt his soul being ripped from his body. He stared down at the scene before him, watching Seth enter into his chamber and his body faced him. "Congratulations on completing you studies. I heard you are highly intelligent for your age. I am glad you decided to come here. I have heard rumors on you interesting strategies."

"Thank you, my pharaoh. It gives me great pleasure to serve you." The pharaoh walked towards the balcony, staring off at the sun washing over his garden.

"From this moment on I'll treat you like all my other advisors. In your chambers if a new outfit and everything you may need for the first day. Oh, and Seth, do not be late by falling asleep in the library again."

Seth smiled. "I shall not. Thank you, my pharaoh." Seth instantly frowned and bowed his head, choosing that time to break free of his mask for a few minutes. His feelings for the exotic pharaoh have developed quickly over the few months that he was here. It disappointed him that the pharaoh didn't hold him any higher than all the other advisors working for him. Disappointment shined through his eyes. "I will do your bidding, my pharaoh," he added finally.

"Rumors have it that an army is moving closer to here. I will need you to start preparing the army. I'm counting on you, Seth."

"I will do my best."

Atemu watched the scene before him. He never noticed how disappointed Seth looked to be sent away from his side. Everything began to make sense. Maybe there was more to Seth feelings than just loyalty over the one that helped him. Seth bowed and left the room. That's when his mask fell completely and Atemu saw the heartbreak for the first time. He felt like a fool for not noticing it before. "I'm sorry, Seth," Atemu whispered from the shadows. "I wish I could be there to ease your suffering. I remember now. I had to look away from you. I had to separate us. I was afraid that my feelings for you would destroy what we had." Atemu felt his soul being pulled further and further away from the scene, confirming that this was all just a dream. A memory and nothing more.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is it. I was going to write another chapter after this, but it didn't seem to fit. It was too plain. Thank you for reading this far if you managed to get here. I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. I don't know which direction I'm going from here. I did have another Yu-gi-oh fic but I don't know how to get it started so it's on hold. Thank you all for your continued support and don't worry. For all those people who love my stories and read them all. I'll have something eventually. Once I recover from this writer's block I got going.

Warnings: None again.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Atemu," a voice shouted over and over again, growing louder by each shout. Atemu shot up in bed and stared at the worried azure eyes of his other half.

"Yugi? What happened?"

Yugi frowned and gently grabbed his wrists, looking at the chapped, bleeding skin. "I tried for hours to wake up, but when you didn't I moved the blankets off, that's when I noticed these marks on your arm. Were you having a dream? I couldn't even reach you by our link."

Atemu looked down at his wrists. That was where the chains that held his arms together were, but he didn't understand how or why he still had them. In the dream world, it was a few months and they healed already, but why were they still there? Atemu sighed and rubbed his wrists. "I was having one of my memories, Aibou. Sorry to worry you."

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay. I'm glad you're okay now. What was the dream about?" Yugi sat down on the bed as Atemu pulled his legs up to give the smaller boy more room.

"Seth. I remember how I first met him. I didn't realize that he had feelings for me until then. I feel horrible about it. The entire time in Egypt must have been torture for him. I treated him no different than anyone else, but it was clear that he wanted something more. I thought, at first, that he did not wish for a relationship, and I was not attracted to anyone. I sent him to make strategies and keep an eye on my army when I should have noticed his feelings. Oh, Aibou, I made him suffer and there is no way I could ever make it up to him."

"He's the one that looks like Kaiba, right? Why don't you use the puzzle and attempt to contact him through Kaiba?"

Atemu frowned. "I highly doubt he'll show up. All the others appeared naturally, and the only one that was inside of Kaiba was his darkness that I cured years ago. I would have felt him then if he was there."

"But you didn't have all your memories back then. He might have been, but you would've never known it was him. Atemu, try. What bad could come from it?"

"Two words. Seto Kaiba. I do not think he will even grant me access to talk to him much less to communicate to Seth through him. He does not believe in the magic. Stubborn man." Atemu sighed and leaned back against the headboard. What he didn't tell Yugi was how much he was falling in love with the young billionaire and feared that his greatest secret would be revealed. He didn't want it to seem like he was only attracted to Kaiba because of Seth.

"Look who's calling the kettle black. You're more stubborn than he is. Just go try. Who knows? Maybe you were having this dream for a reason. Maybe Seth is attempting to call you. Don't doubt yourself."

"You are right, Aibou." Atemu closed his eyes and hid a yawn rising to the surface. "Was there a reason you wanted to wake me?"

Yugi smirked. "Kaiba called. He wants you to stop by his office."

Atemu eyes widened. "Aibou," he half whined. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I think it's funny that you avoid Kaiba when you shouldn't have to. Kaiba doesn't hate you. He never did. In fact, he saw you as his greatest rival and now that you have you're own body, he can challenge you every chance he can. Don't forget your deck."

Atemu rose from the bed and walked over to the closet, debating on what to wear. "Are you sure he wants to challenge me to a duel. I haven't used the cards in months."

Yugi sat on the bed and crossed his arms. "The black shirt with the leather pants looks nice on you."

He glared at his other half and reached for the outfit that Yugi picked out. His light knew something and it bothered Atemu that he couldn't figure out what it was or even read enough into it. He shook his head and started to dress. He felt nervous about meeting Kaiba. He wasn't clear about his feelings. He felt something for Seth or what he thought was Seth that could trigger when he meet his reincarnation, but he had to figure out a way to make it go unnoticed by the billionaire. Atemu took one last glance back at Yugi. "What are you plotting?"

"Who says I'm plotting anything?"

He sighed and finished dressing himself. "As long as I had my body you have never woken me up for a phone call. Why start now?"

"It sounded important this time. All the other phone calls were your fans." Yugi handed him some money. "Good luck."

Atemu left, not seeing Yugi's smirking face as he left the house. He walked to the nearest station and took the train down to the business section of Domino. Large business buildings stood tall, shading the pedestrians. He walked quietly with his head slightly down to avoid anyone who would recognize him. He really didn't want to have to run away from fans today. He got that often when he first left the house after gaining his own body. Atemu knew he looked slightly like Yugi, but after that one day he tried to keep himself out of the public eye as much as possible.

Atemu stopped at the large doors leading to the enormous Kaiba Corp Towers. The tower itself left shadows along the neighboring buildings without included the roof that opened to Kaiba's one man aircraft. The guard opened the door for him. "Mr. Motou, pleasure to see you. Mr., Kaiba will meet you in the top floor." The guard pushed a button to summon the elevator and walked him inside. "Enjoy your trip up." After pushing the top button, the guard left the elevator to return to his post at the door. Atemu didn't know what to say about him knowing who he was. He always thought the guards in the building barely knew anything about duel monsters much less his name. Kaiba must have told him that he was coming.

The door opened after a quick ride up and Atemu stared at the beautiful top office. The place was decorated in blues and whites, not surprising the former pharaoh one bit. He smiled and started down the small hallway, lined with pictures of Kaiba and several duel monsters. A young brunette sat at the desk directly outside of large wood doors. She smiled sweetly at him. "Welcome, Mr. Motou. Mr. Kaiba will be with you shortly. May I get you anything?"

Atemu shook his head as he was led to a soft blue chair. The quiet office made him feel just at home. He could easily curl up on the comfortable chair and fall back to sleep, but he refrained from it and decided to look out the nearest window. The sun shined brightly behind several clouds. It was a beautiful day out, hardly any clouds and a comfortable temperature that wouldn't leave anyone walking sweating or shivering.

Soon after he zoned out, the office doors opened and Kaiba walked out following behind a few business men. He looked dashing in his navy three piece suit with his red tie. He was finishing a business agreement with the three men in front of him as they walked down the small hallway to the elevator. Atemu glanced down at himself and wished Yugi would have convinced him to wear something a little more appealing to the business he currently sat in.

Kaiba walked back through basically ignoring Atemu. "Come in, Atemu," he barked before closing the door behind them. "What is it that you need?"

Confused, Atemu stared at him. "What I need? Yugi said you called and wanted to see me."

Kaiba sighed and slumped back down in his office chair, loosing his tie and removing the jacket. "Your pipsqueak of a roommate obviously wanted us to talk today. Why might that be?"

"I do not know. You would have to ask him yourself. Now if you did not need me then I will be returning home." Atemu felt his breath hitch as Kaiba unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He knew that he couldn't keep his body uncontrolled for much longer. He needed to get out of there before he lost control. Obviously Kaiba himself was able to awaken desires he didn't think he had for the taller man.

"Hmm. Well maybe I should, but I think you should sit down. Your face has reddened since you entered."

Atemu glared at him. "My health is none of your concern. Last time I checked, you did not care for any of us unless it was beneficial for your company. Now if you excuse me, I think I need a long talk with Yugi." Kaiba was up and moving towards the door before Atemu could even reach it.

Pushing the smaller ex-pharaoh back, he stared down at the crimson eyes. "I think you know perfectly well what Yugi had in mind. I want an answer, Atemu. Why is Yugi setting us up?"

Atemu's breathing increased, not liking to be that close to the child genius. He should have known that he couldn't hide anything from Kaiba. Taking a few steps back, Atemu kept moving away from Kaiba as he moved closer. "I wish to ask him myself. If you do not mind, Kaiba, please step aside so I may leave."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you feel something for me and if not for me than for that former priest of yours that looks exactly like me. I think you had some fantasy that you wished to live out with him, but couldn't because of your high statue and you wish to live it with me because I could be his twin. What do you think of that?"

"That is nonsense. I could have had anyone I desired regardless of whom they were and who I was."

"Then why are you backing from me? Why were you staring at me as I shed my clothes? Could it be me that you desire me then? If so, what's stopping you, Mr. Pharaoh?"

Atemu glared at Kaiba. His arrogant attitude angered him. He wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk off his face. A low growl unleashed from the former pharaoh as he kicked Kaiba in the side and flipped him over towards the couch, catching the taller man off guard.

Kaiba recovered quickly, landing on his feet before grabbing the smaller man's foot and pulled him down on the couch, pinning him there. "Admit it, Atemu. You have feelings and you don't know how to handle them. How many lovers have you truly had? None? One? Many?"

Atemu growled. "Release me."

"For once why don't you think of yourself instead of what the world is going through? You sacrificed everything for your people, this world and asked nothing in return. You had a chance to go to the afterlife for you reward, but you wanted a different reward. You wanted to stay here in this world. Why? What was holding you here? At first I thought you were in love with Yugi, but when you didn't make a move, I wondered even more why you stayed. So tell me, dear pharaoh, what do you want?"

Atemu stared at Kaiba for the longest time. Never had he ever heard Kaiba say so much to him and throw in his face all his actions. He acted like he admired him for the good he did. "Seth?" Atemu whispered.

Kaiba shook his head. "Is he the reason you look at me the way you do?"

"Not until recently when I had a dream. I saw what I was too blind to see in my past life. What has changed in you?"

Kaiba released the pharaoh and allowed him to sit up. "Courage that took a small man to awaken inside of me when he sent you over to me with no questions asked."

"I never told Yugi my feelings."

"He's your other half. You don't think he knows more about you then yourself." The billionaire sat on the couch with his hands between his legs and head bowed. "For years I thought I saw Yugi as a rival and nothing more. Sensations would arise, but I'd ignore them and think of it as adrenaline for a duel that I wanted to win against him. After finding out that you existed, I realized that my feelings weren't for Yugi, they were for you. All these dreams and feelings that I couldn't ignore plagued me twenty-four seven. When I questioned Yugi about it, he told me about your high priest. He said you were having dreams about him. And not just memories, but fantasies."

Atemu blushed and looked away. "I did not know Yugi could see all that."

"It doesn't matter. I felt kicked in the face knowing that the looks I spotted you giving me these last few months couldn't be for me, but for Seth. I had to find out. I needed to know. Sorry for being so rough."

"I did not love Seth like he loved me. I was a pharaoh then. I could not even think of a wife. The responsibilities of keeping Egypt safe left me tired and upset. I never wanted to bring someone into that life. I refused all proposals and lived my short life protecting Egypt with every breath I had. The looks I have been giving you were not and could never be for Seth. You, Kaiba, are very attractive for who you are and not who you were. I was afraid to admit that to you. Afraid that you would laugh in my face and then make my life miserable."

Kaiba frowned. "Is that how you saw me?"

Atemu gasped and grabbed his hands. "That is how you were before I removed the evil from you. It was my own selfish fears that were making me believe otherwise. You are a wonderful person now. You have built beautiful attractions for the children of Japan and are starting to expand all around the world. You love your brother to the point where you would sacrifice yourself for his benefit. I only wish that you could share that love for someone like me. I have nothing left in my life, but Yugi and I cannot have him for much longer. He needs to move on with his life even though it scares me to be left alone."

"You're not alone. I can share Mokuba's number one spot with you. I just had to be sure who you were falling in love with."

Atemu smiled. "I was falling for you not Seth. If I wanted Seth I would have left this world, but I wanted you." Kaiba smiled for the first time in a long time. He kissed Atemu gently on the lips before walking back over to his desk.

"So, love, how about you help me design this new game?"

Atemu smiled and walked over to sit on his desk. "Anything for you." Atemu stared over Kaiba's shoulders, watching his fingers move quickly over the keyboard while he designed graphics of the game he wanted to invent next. Atemu didn't impute too much of what he thought would be great only because he enjoyed being close to Kaiba and not having to worry about being discovered. Everything felt at peace, and he was finally enjoying a life he wanted to live.

* * *

Well there we have it. The end. Thank you again for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
